camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Goodgoditsadragon!
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 10:45, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hellom and welcome to the wikia! Can I be your newb helper? "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 10:51, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Message me if you need help! Call if you need help or whatever "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 11:00, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Claim It is true that Percy Jackson and his friends stayed at Camp for a very lengthy period of time. But the guidelines in this wiki say that the longest period of time a camper can be at Camp in a claim is one year. Link If you want me to check you claim, I can. Can i get the link? "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 14:13, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Claim Yes it's always good to add those details in so the question wouldn't pop up again. oops. >.< My bad. But here's a little tip. When you're leaving an iris message (or commenting on someone's user talk page) use 3 or 4 ~'s. I didn't know who you were at first. I had to look in le page history. >.< But hey! Welcome to the Wiki. :) Jay. RE: No, no, it's fine c:. It's my duty to help you. Anyway, you could go on chat and ask someone. Link to your claim please? "Donuts, Peppermint Mocha, With A Side Of A Cream Cheese Bagel."~Kattentine| 17:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) CLAIMED First make a page. 2nd make a wb. First watch this: http://screencast.com/t/sd4QWUAXr5q . If you don't understand tell me. copyright They help you find models: Model Hunting Agency. You don't have to list copyright and everything btw. "I Never Let My Best Friend Do Stupid Things...Alone."~Kattentine 16:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Haha, okay theen hmm maybe chu could post on Her? ^-^ Re: Yeah sure, can you post first though? Nearby Town/Coffee Shop omg omg congrats you level 1! Anything you need help with?... "I Never Let My Best Friend Do Stupid Things...Alone."~Kattentine 11:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 7th of June, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now.